¿YO SOLO DE COMPRAS?
by karychela
Summary: Un regalo para Katara puede llegar a ser un verdadero desafío para Aang aunque tiene una gran ventaja sus muchas vidas pasadas… porque son mejor 5 cabezas que una ¿o no? -***Apariciones especiales de algunos personajes de Bleach


**Disclaimer:** el mundo de avatar no me pertenece esta historia es solo por diversión

 **Bueno mi regalo es para….** Bordebergia

Esta es tu primera solicitud es un One-shot, es la primera vez que hice uno del género de Comedia, espero haberlo hecho bien y que sea de tu agrado.

Así también agrego esta página para que veas las imágenes que inspiraron a este fanfic

/2013/09/16/top-los-30-peores-juguetes-de-la-historia/

los juguetes numero:10, 11, 15 y del 24 al 27

 **¿YO SOLO DE COMPRAS?**

Y cómo estar tranquilo si en ese momento su mente no llegaba a una respuesta buena, para el joven el haber aceptado ser el avatar fue menos estresante que buscar el regalo de su primer aniversario. Joven, iluso y optimista caminaba apuradamente.

.-Por todos los espíritus ojala encuentre algo bueno.-se dijo mientras recorría las calles con un sin número de tiendas. En cada vitrina había desde el más simple de los sombreros hasta la más complicada vestimenta, desde que tiene memoria él había realizado manualmente sus obsequios, pero esta memorable situación ameritaba un esfuerzo mayor y vaya su suerte ya que ninguno de sus amigos estaba disponible para guiarlo recordó:

.-Lo siento Aang.-le dio la espalda mientras guardaba unos documentos.- debo asistir a ese congreso con el sector minero.-le había dicho Zuko

.-tendrás que pensar sólo pies ligeros, mañana es la competencia de mi escuela así que paso.-afirmo Toph.- tu puedes todo poderoso Avatar.- le dio un puñetazo.

Hasta Sokka, el más recomendable para ese trabajo había perdido el último barco obligándolo a quedarse más de lo debido en la isla Kyoshi junto con Suki.

Para su consuelo Iroh le dio una idea.

.-el avatar nunca está solo.- afirmo él mientras dirigía a unos chambelanes al dirigible de Zuko.- sus vidas pasadas siempre serán una guía incluso en un tema tan usual.-sugirió el sabio anciano. Fue así que termino convocando a sus cuatro vidas pasadas; Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk y Yang-chen.

Después de haber reunido al equipo para su compra el avatar tuvo un mal presentimiento. Pero a pesar del presagio que plantea una y otra vez esa mañana el joven decidió seguir su plan, justificó su ausencia un tema menor y partió rápidamente a la zona comercial.

.-Aang mira esa tienda.-afirmo Kyoshi animada.- hay hermosos vestidos ahí

.-pero es el que está más atiborrado de mujeres.-argumento Kuruk

.-y ¿Para quién es el regalo Kuruk?- Kyoshi sonó amenazante.

.-mujeres…..-le respondió suspirando

.-no peleen.-dijo en un susurro Yang-chen.

.-No creo que haya vendedora que nos pueda atender.-Roku afirmo con pena mientras observaba la tienda.- parecía una buena opción.- se lamentó y pasaron a la siguiente…

Ya era el medio día y todas las tiendas estaban abaritonadas de damas de distintas edades, era el efecto de estar cerca de la cierre de gestión en los distintos colegios y academias, todas querían vestidos para su fiestas de gradación y con ellas las familias. Con pena el avatar estaba comenzando a resignarse a realizar su típico regalo… una tarta de manzanas hasta que vio una calle vacía y media oculta

.- por ahí Aang.-le dijo Yang-chen

Las tiendas de esa calle estaban o cerradas o completamente vacías al medio de todas puedo leer el letrero más grande y llamativo

.-OBJETOS CURIOSOS E INSÓLITOS.- leyó Aang.

.-entremos de una vez este sol me está quemando la cabeza.- se quejó Kuruk.

.-no es tu cabeza es la de Aang.- corrigió Roku

.-es lo mismo ¡me estoy quemando!

.-¿puedes calmarte?.- Kyoshi también estaba con dolor de cabeza.- de haber sabido que eras tan quisquilloso te quedabas en el otro mundo.

.-Dejen de pelear no están ayudando a Aang. – reflexiono Yang-chen

.-Kuruk tiene razón, el sol nos está cansando si no hay nada más nos vamos al mercado a comprar manzanas, harina y huevos para la tarta.- avanzo Aang mientras arrastraba los pies.

Pasillo uno

Tenía distintos polvos y cosas que olían bastante raro, hasta que Aang se paró delante de en un caja con un anuncio, TINTE DE AGUA PARA BAÑERA

.-Apuesto por ese regalo Aang.- Roku sonó alegre ante el anuncio.- mira cómo se divierten esos niños en la tapa, a Katara le gustara.- Por su parte le avatar miro la tapa y más que alegría noto en lo niños espanto, el agua parecía todo menos agua ya que el color rosado daba un aspecto de ser carne triturada o algo por el estilo

.-No creo que sea un buen presenta para una dama Roku.- Yang-chen afirmo tratando de sonar tranquila.

.- ¿Por qué no?- pregunto él frunciendo el ceño

.-porque si Hot-man.- asevero Kuruk y con sarcasmos dijo.- mejor para eso sacrificamos al bisonte de Aang y que Katara se bañe en su sangre, he escuchado que eso hace a las mujeres más jóvenes.- dijo lo último en tono pueril

.-va… ¿Va enserio?.- reclamo Aang alarmado ya que no entendió la indirecta.

.-sip, es cierto.-respondió con sencillez Kyoshi.- No es mala idea y luego de eso podemos utilizar el pelaje para hacerle un lindo saco, todas adoramos la pieles de animales

.-MENTIRA!-exclamo Yang-chen mientras los chicos escuchaban a Kyoshi con la boca abierta.- ¡ES CRUEL, A MI NO ME GUSTAN!

.- ¡ayy Kyoshi! ya me acuerdo porque no te convocaba para estos asuntos.-afirmo Roku moviendo la cabeza mientras daba palmaditas para tranquilizar a Yang-chen .

.-Bah… es una buena idea.-se defendió ella

.-bueeno…. pasemos a otro pasillo, descartamos el sacrificio animal como regalo.-declaro Kuruk.

.-si por favor…- Aang declaro más aliviado pasando al otro pasillo

Pasillo dos

Estaba apilado por muñecos pero eran raros, parecían ser representaciones de personas quemadas, deformaciones o mutaciones. Cada imagen era una Oda a la tortura y mutilación exagerada, paso por paso Aang se sentía enfermo. Hasta que llego a una peluche que era la representación de un mapache atropellado.

.-Ese peluche.- señalo Yang-chen.- una forma de mostrar que la vida es sencilla y fugaz por ello hay que disfrutarla

.-Y yo soy la despiadada?- pregunto Kyoshi

.-Yang-chen estamos buscando un regalo para enamorarla.-dijo Kuruk.- y no recordarle que podemos morir atropellados y reventados con las tripas afuera, como ese muñeco MALA OPCION, NEXT!.- sentencio y Aang sin dudar avanzo pero se detuvo en seco al ver aquella muñeca

.-POR TODOS LOS COMETAS DE SOZIN…. QUE PORQUERIA ES ESO!-grito Roku y no era para menos ante los ojos del avatar estaba una caja con dos muñecas una vista por delante y otra por atrás pero lo terrible de esta muñeca es que era peluda…. Muy peluda. La caja de decía "Usted puede depilar al bebe"

.-Excelente regalo viniendo de un calvito.- afirmo Kuruk mientras reía

.-Oye yo no soy calvo!- argumento Aang

.-Es cierto él no es un calvito

.-Gracias Kyoshi.- Sonrió Aang

.-Él es una bola de billar bien pulida…- y todos comenzaron a reír con fuerza menos del ofendido

.-Pasemos al siguiente pasillo.-avanzo Aang molesto.

TERCER PASILLO

Estaba lleno de objetos de plástico nada bonitos pero cuando terminaba llego a un estante con imágenes de él, objetos hechos con su imagen

.-Oh por los espíritus.-Aang y todas la vidas sintieron un vértigo.- pueden creerlo?- pregunto con horror.

.-Yo nunca inflaría esa pelota.- afirmo Roku la pelota de goma era una imagen de Aang sonriente con las piernas abiertas y la boquilla estaba justo en medio de las piernas.- mal lugar para soplar…

.- Ni yo cargaría esa pistola de agua.- Señalo Yang-chen, ya que la misma pistola con el cuerpo de Aang, por donde el agua salía por la boca pero entraba por el trasero.

.-ni que decir de ese, no permitiría que ningún niño sorbiera por ahí.-exclamo Kyoshi; otra vez Aang ahora en un vaso donde estaba en la tapa y la bombilla estaba debajo de su ombligo

.-y cuando no podía ser peor no traen esa cosa al mercado….-Kuruk miraba un muñeco de Aang que era un destornillador pero este salía de su entrepierna como si fuera un proyectil.

.-NEXT!-gritaron todos.

PASILLO CUATRO

Lleno de químicos y objetos de cirugía y entre ellos otra cosa rara

.-"Aprenda a diseccionar un feto de cerdo-"… para eso matamos al bisonte. – Roku se dio una palmada en la frente mientras los demás miraban con horror el equipo de disección.

.-ya no hay nada…- afirmo Aang mirando la tienda

.-bueno por lo menos lo intentamos.-declaro Roku

.-Haz la tarta.- dijo Kuruk cansado

.-si la tarta es lo mejor.- afirmo Kyoshi mientras ponía su índice en su frente.

.-Lo sentimos Aang… pero no niegues que no fue divertido.-declaro Yang-chen.- será mejor irnos.- así fue que los espíritus se fueron dejando a un Aang sorprendido iba a salir pero noto que estaba ya anocheciendo, es decir marcado cerado y no tarta

.-no lo puedo creer.- Aang se derrumbó al piso.- Y AHORA QUE LE REGALO A KATARA!?- comenzó a agarrar su cabeza y cerrar sus ojos

.-Oye niño…- Aang miro a su derecha y ahí estaba parado un joven de unos veinte años, llevaba una túnica negra, peli-naranja, alta, con un gran sable en la espalda y era bronceado. A primera vista se notaba que era de esos chicos cool.

.-oh perdón…- se levantó pensado que el joven alto era otro comprador al que no le dejaba pasar.- ya me iba

.-oye espera…. Katara es una chica- pregunto el desconocido

.-si es mi novia.- dijo Aang

.-¿y querías comprarle algo de aquí?.- Aang noto que era observado como si fuera un retraso mental

.-emmm… busco un regalo de aniversario.- trato de disimular

.-y tu chica es una carnicera o sicaria?

-… no.- el chico frunció el ceño

.-es el primer aniversario no?.- sonrió el joven

.- A decir verdad…- trato de sonar canchero, pero ante la mirada del joven suspiro.- se nota?

.-ajajjaja si… se nota a leguas, soy Ichigo y creo que puedo ayudarte.

.-en serio gracias.- se iluminaron sus ojos.- yo me llamo Aang

.-hola Aang, yo igual estoy en busca de un regalo para el hermano de novia… Rukia.-por el tono Aang detecto un cariño sincero por aquella chica.- ella y yo llevamos… 3 años juntos así que ya me discipline en este mundo de los regalos para chicas. Así que sígueme vi una tienda muy buena para eso.

.-GRACIAS

.-Pero primero compremos esto.- señalo el paquete de disección.- estoy seguro que va de acorde al carácter de Byakuya ajjajajjajaj

.-a mí me da miedo.- se sinceró el nómada.- pensar que alguien quiera aplicarlo en humanos.- con esto último Ichigo paro su risa y lo miro.

.-buen punto, conociendo a ese loco uno nunca sabe lo que puede llegar a hacer… uno nunca sabe… bah! mejor le compro un abrecartas.

Pasar por las calles era mucho más fácil con Ichigo, casi todas las chicas le daban paso mientras le miraban con detalle y sonreían otras murmuraban o reían pero nadie hacia que la cara seria de Ichigo cambiara, entraron en una tienda grande donde compraron; un ramo de flores, una tarjeta con un bello detalle y un bellísimo peluche de bisonte

.- no es poco?

.-claro que no es tu primer aniversario, lo mejor es avanzar de poco en poco, porque si no al final tendrás que regalarle una casa ¿me entiende no?.- le comento mientras el pagaba una peluche en forma de conejo-gato.

.-si entiendo esa lógica.- respondió Aang y ya con todas las bolsas salieron de la tienda.

.-ICHIGO!.-ambos chicos se dieron la vuelta y ahí estaba una mujer con el mismo kimono que Ichigo.-por fin te encuentro

.-Enana…-dijo Ichigo mientras alzaba la bolsa.-… es para ti.- se la aventó, la mujer tomo a bolsa y saco el peluche

.-Ohhhh Chappy!

.-si uno de este mundo para tu colección, ya compre algo "decente" para tu hermano, nos vamos?.- ella asintió mientras metía otra vez el peluche a su bolsa y miro a Aang.

.-y tu ¿Quién eres?

.-Soy el avatar.-Aang noto que Rukia no mostraba sorpresa ante su nombramiento igual que Ichigo, era como si ambos no supieran que era el avatar.- me llamo Aang un placer.- el avatar hizo una reverencia.- asumo que eres Rukia no es asi?- observo que la mujer tenía unos bellos ojos violetas

.-correcto, un placer Aang… espero que este nabo.- Miro a Ichigo mientras sonreía con burla.- no te haya ocasionado problemas.

.-a quien le dices Nabo, enana?

.-ajjajajajaj .- Rukia y Aang rieron alegremente, vaya forma de demostrar su cariño pensaba Aang y fue así que se le ocurrió algo

.-Ichigo toma esto.-le tendió una tarjeta dorada con dragones en ella.- es una membresía VIP para muchos lugares en el reino tierra, presenta esto y serás tratado como miembro de la realeza de esta nación del fuego.- entrego una segunda a Rukia.- como agradecimiento por la ayuda

.-Vaya gracias….

.-Un bonito detalle y linda tarjeta… será un bonito recuerdo.-afirmo la mujer.- bueno ya es tiempo de volver a casa Ichigo

.-tienes razón el tiempo aquí termino.- Ichigo miro al cielo

.-si yo también debo alistar todo para mañana.- miro el cielo con gran ilusión y alegría.-gracias nuevamente y si vuelven por aquí no duden en visitarme.

.-ten seguro que será así.- Le respondió Rukia, se despidieron mientras Aanga avanzaba por la calle mirando el cielo escucho.-

.-BONITO TATUAJE CHICO.- se dio la vuelta e Ichigo levanto su mando como ultima despedida y Rukia leía la tarjeta, Aang sonrió y de igual manera levanto su mano despidiéndose, se dio la vuelta y oyó:

.-Ichigo… que es un Ba shing se?

.-ni idea…- ante aquella pregunta y respuesta Aang se sorprendió tanto que paro su marcha y al darse la vuelta vio la calle vacía, ningún rastro de la pareja. ¿De donde eran? Se preguntó.

Al llegar a su residencia tomo un baño y decidió dormir temprano mañana era el gran día y todo saldría muy bien.

Aunque Aang desconocía que su vidas pasadas al sentir que habían fallado decidieron por votación unánime causarles pesadillas a sus amigos, tales pesadillas fueron que esa misma madruga Sokka llegaba en una barca con un sinfín de flores en nombre de Aang, Toph con los mejores vestidos y zapatos que podía comprarse y Zuko… pues Zuko traía consigo a los actores de la Isla amber (los buenos) para teatralizar el gran amor de la pareja además un bello y lujoso collar. Claro ninguno sabía que otros traían algo más y mucho menos Aang. Así que Katara despertó esa mañana sin saber que aquel día iba a recibir tantos regalos de Aang, entre comillas, que su tarjeta más una foto enmarcada de ambos y una tarta de manzana... le causaría una gran vergüenza.

Y que tal, cuando comencé a redactar las otras historias entre a tu página y vaya mi sorpresa ICHIRUKI! Yo igual apoyo la pareja, por eso puso algo de ellos al final, creo que trate de personalizar esta historia para ti… espero que te haya gustado y fue un placer hacer tus historias.


End file.
